


Blink and you'll miss it.

by TheBoludaSpring



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Episode: s01e08 The Defenders, Pre-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 04:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoludaSpring/pseuds/TheBoludaSpring
Summary: Matt is dead.And in the blink of an eye, the priorities in Marci's life change. She accepts it and deals with it.





	Blink and you'll miss it.

1.

When Midland Circle collapses, the news reaches all media. There is not much explanation about _ why _ it falls, only that it does; journalists seem more interested in the fact that, surprise, Luke Cage and Jessica Jones, and apparently Daredevil, along with Danny Rand were there.

Marci really doesn't care. At least until it is reported that a blind lawyer, Matthew Murdock, was there.

And that he is presumed dead.

.

.

.

Foggy shows up at her door two days later, unable to speak and with his eyes full of tears. Marci doesn't even doubt before wrapping him in a hug and taking him inside. 

2.

Her relationship with Franklin had deepened in recent times. After Fisk, each time they saw each other more, and it was not strange that they spent the night together, or even the day. Nor that some belongings mysteriously ended up in the house of the other. Marci knew that deep down they were both testing the ground for, perhaps, a slightly more stable relationship.

She was terrified, if she was sincere.The idea of a mutual commitment, fidelity, companionship, maybe even living together was almost too much. It had been too long since she had to worry about anything other than temporary relationships and casual sex.

But now, _ now _ when Foggy, shattered, asks if he can stay with her for a few days, if she doesn't mind if he invades her space, she doesn't need to think about it. She tells him to stay as long as he wants.

Thus begins their new relationship. With all the ups and downs that a coexistence can have, and the ghost of Murdock lurking in the evenings. 

3.

Foggy has problems. Nightmares are something recurring enough every night to point it out. And no matter how many hugs and comforts she gives him after each one, it doesn't matter that she sits with him every morning and prepares something to help him, neither that she's his emotional support every time he collapses,

_ (It matters, it matters a lot)._

Marci knows and accepts that Foggy needs professional help.

And maybe she can't be that help, but damn it, she will look for the best that New York can provide for him. 

4\. 

One morning, both are in the dining room. Foggy has a cup of tea in front of him, while she has a coffee loaded enough to keep her going all day. 

They are in Foggy's post nightmare span. Both are unable to go back to sleep, he still has haunted eyes, hoping to see Matt (broken, bloody, _ dead _), while she can still hear Franklin's screams, see him beg, and believing that, without a doubt, her own heart could be broken simply by looking at her partner.

Both have abandoned the idea of sleeping today. 

"I miss him."

"I know."

They keep their hands together; They hold together. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't do it".

5.

She doesn't know Karen except for brief encounters, usually with Foggy as an intermediary, but Marci isn't always a bitch without a soul or heart. And she knows, she recognizes, that Karen is not doing as well as she could.

Marci has seen her once in a while, from afar, since… well, that happened. And she also saw the aborted movement that Karen makes to her purse every time she is surprised.

Marci doesn't need to be a genius to know what she has there.

Karen is not a concern for her. She is just Karen. A friend of her current partner, someone with whom he hardly meets anymore, except to cry.

For her, Karen is not important. She only cares about Foggy. But Foggy, wonderful Foggy, does care about the reporter, and that's enough for Marci to decide to do something.

6.

There is a bottle and two glasses between them. Page looks at the emptiness, trembles, and soon sobs shake her. Marci is between giving her often blessed ignorance or offering comfort. 

Finally, she sighs before taking the other woman in her arms. 

7.

Marci demands that they meet at least once a week, and of course, she succeeds. Despite Karen's reluctance they agree that on Fridays from now on will be girls nights, with the very obvious objective of distracting the journalist from the pain that afflicts her, as well as helping her release everything she bottles.

It begins as an obligation, Foggy-bear as a great motivator for her friend to attend, but in the end, everything turns out.

Sometimes they go for drinks and sometimes they watch silly romantic comedies, sometimes they go for ice cream and at other times they have intense conversations and discussions about everything and nothing.

They somehow build a friendship based on drinks, poor quality movies and discussions about which of The Avengers is the hottest.

(Foggy, who shouldn't get into their conversations, insists that the hottest is Captain America) 

8.

Foggy doesn't want to do a funeral. There is no body to bury, and although he knows that his partner claims that Matt will not return, the silly hope is there, too entrenched to plan a burial that means an end.

Karen, meanwhile, agrees. She doesn't want a useless grave to visit, when Matt could still be out there waiting for the right time to return.

Murdock was a Catholic, and although Marci believes he would want a funeral according to his religion, she didn't know him in the end. She doesn't know if he would like his friends to keep hope or uproot it, but if it were the first option ... 

Marci believes it's selfish, allowing his friends not to move forward, seeing them torture themselves with the possibilities. In a way, any of the options are selfish. Dying was.

9.

She hasn't thought much about Matthew. Not in what he meant to her. Of course, she has thought about what he did to both Foggy and Karen, in what he meant for those wonderful people he left behind, but not in him as a person, as someone she knew though briefly. She doesn't know, in the end, if she should think about him. They weren't friends, and his death doesn't mean much to her, but the bitter disappointment is there. The feeling that they took something from her that she had to pay more attention to. 

10\. 

It doesn't happen as in the movies she has seen. It isn't a spontaneous epiphany or an inevitable discovery that emerged from a long investigation. At one point, she just watches the news, the huge “Where is Daredevil?” sign, and the comment only appears, comes out of her lips like nothing special. 

"Hell's Kitchen really misses you, Murdock."

And, uh. That explains a lot of things. However, nothing changes. 

11\. 

There is a slow process that Marci missed, in which Foggy and Karen ended up being priorities in her life.

She just accepts it and moves on. 

12\. 

She does not tell either of them, she never felt the need, but in the second drawer of her bedside table, hidden between scarves and makeup, there is a gun.

Marci was not stupid, after helping Foggy and Matt that time with Landman & Zack, with _ Fisk_, she made sure she was protected at all times. She acquired a gun and permission for it, the necessary training, as well as a spicy spray. If she could, she never left anything to chance, she was always prepared for any circumstance.

Becoming the support of both Foggy and Karen makes her acquire some fear. She knows that both are prone to getting into trouble: Fisk, The Punisher, damn _ ninja! _So she prepares. She takes self-defense classes, acquire medical knowledge, get a second gun that she doesn't hesitate to carry safely in her bag. She even organizes her will (because she knows she would die for these idiots, and that surprises her every time).

It doesn't help when the conscious discovery about Daredevil's identity becomes present.

Marci prepares.

She manages to get any kind of information, by any means necessary, that could be useful to keep them alive.

The location of Vannesa Fisk, for example. 

13.

Life goes on. She and Karen continue to meet every Friday, but they also meet on Saturdays, when the three of them get together for lunch. Sundays, however, are reserved for the Nelson family, and there is a warmth in her chest whenever Foggy's family includes her and cares for her, when everyone looks so ready to accept her.

Marci feels that she has found her place in the world, and although it isn't perfect, she will protect it with tooth and nail.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a long time ago, and only now I decided to finish it, and although it was originally longer, in the end I decided to leave it that way.
> 
> Anyway, English is not my native language, so I apologize if this has any errors. You can tell me if it's like that.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
